La luz en la traición
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Que pasaría si Ash oculta un gran secreto ? Mejor dicho muchos secretos, tantas cosas que no demostró en sus viajes por su propio bien pero cuando ve las verdaderas caras de sus amigos se vera obligado a revelarlos todos, a su debido tiempo. - Historia 100% mía, no tengo Pokemon de ser así Ash hubiera muerto en mas ocasiones :) Bueno espero
1. Chapter 1

Era un día hermoso en Pueblo Paleta y Ash estaba sentado en el césped mirando a los Pokemon jugar, lo extraño es que ninguno era el suyo.

Se encontraba en el rancho del Profesor Oak, regreso unos días después de la Liga kalos y ahora estaba pensando en descansar hasta que encontrara otra región para conocer.

Inconscientemente alguien estaba a su lado mirando a los Pokemon jugar, el no podía verla y ella lo sabía, pues nadie podía verla.

Era una Pikachu hembra con su distintiva cola en forma de corazón, pero lo curioso es que su cuerpo era semi transparente.

Ella a estado así durante seis años y si abras notado que es la cantidad de años que Ash a estado viajando. Pero eso es otra historia.

En este momento ambos estaban en silencio con sonrisas a pesar de que el azabache no sabia que ella estaba a su lado, estaba disfrutando de la paz de ese día , hasta que lo llamaron.

Oak: Ash ! Podrías venir por favor ?! –grito desde la entrada del laboratorio-

Ash: ya voy ! –se levanto del lugar seguido de la Pikachu y corrieron al laboratorio-

Cuando llegaron vieron con sorpresa que estaban todos los amigos de Ash incluyendo a sus Pokemon.

Todos estaban serios y esto había hecho que tanto el humano como la Pikachu tuvieran un mal presentimiento. Aunque el humano tuvo que esforzarse por ignorarlo.

Ash: Hola chicos que hacen aquí ?! –dijo con una sonrisa-

May: Ash venimos a decirte que….

Dawn: sería mejor que renunciaras a tu sueño –termino lo que dijo su amiga-

Tanto Ash como la Pikachu quedaron impactados, pero la Pikachu estaba furiosa. ¡No creía que sus "amigos" le estuvieran haciendo esta traición a pesar de todo lo que él hizo por ellos!

En cuanto a Ash estaba muy triste y decepcionado por esas palabras, pero tuvo que continuar.

Ash: por que razón ? –dijo y comenzaron-

Brock: Ash no has ganado ninguna Liga excepto por la Naranja aunque esa no cuenta como Liga oficial –dijo seriamente-

Misty: además de que siempre hay problemas a donde tu vayas ! Legendarios! Organizaciones criminales! –se quejo en su "Punto"-

Ash: ¿Mama? ¿Profesor? –dijo esperando su respuesta-

Delia: cariño yo….Creo que podrías hacer otra cosa –dijo y Ash sintió una grieta en su corazón-

Oak: Ash tienes que aceptar que este no es tu fuerte además si te quedas puedes estar atento a Luz –dijo "solemne"-

A este punto Luz, el nombre de la Pikachu, estaba que quería lanzarse a electrocutar al Profesor que vio como un Padre, ahora todo sentimiento de cariño hacia el Profesor y Delia, que vio como una madre, estaba realmente muerto.

Pero había un problema ella estaba en estado "fantasma" Por lo tanto no podían verla ni oírla pero eso no impidió que se queje.

Luz: ¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Ash no los escuches ellos solo son escoria! –volteo a mirar a su mejor amigo pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla-

Su Ash sonriente y cariñoso estaba roto, realmente roto, en sus ojos se notaba y podía ver de reojo como las demás personas a las que alguna vez considero de "confianza" Estaban sonriendo por haber logrado su objetivo.

Pero ella solo le importo el estado de Ash.

Luz: Ash…No..No me digas que…-dijo con lagrimas-

Ash: todos piensan así ? –dijo y todos asintieron incluso sus Pokemon- …..Déjenme pensarlo….-así sin mas salió a paso lento del laboratorio-

Luz, a pesar de que quería ir a consolarlo, al menos a soportar su dolor juntos se quedo para ver y oír a ver que pensaban los "traidores".

Iris: al fin el niño pequeño entendió que era perdedor –dijo y Luz frunció el ceño-

Serena: aun no puedo creer que yo lo había amado –dijo asqueada y a Luz se le salió la vena de lo enojada que estaba-

Pikachu: al menos ahora no será un estorbo –dijo y Luz ya no soporto mas y se fue corriendo a la habitación donde estaba su cuerpo-

Se quedo quieta en la cama mirando las sabanas, hasta que comenzaron a caer lagrimas.

Luz: ¿Por qué son así? Ash hizo todo por ellos…..Ash….Quiero ir contigo…Quiero consolarte….¡Quiero que me veas! ¡Quiero despertar! –dijo y una lagrima accidentalmente cayo en su cuerpo y este comenzó a brillar-

Miro atónita a su cuerpo que tenia ese leve brillo verde que le impedía entrar , hasta que este fue desapareciendo hasta no quedar nada.

Luz: acaso será…? –dijo e intento entrar a su cuerpo, lográndolo-

Ella abrió los ojos, le tomo unos segundos acostumbrarse a la luz, parpadeo, se sentó y miro sus manitas.

Luz: estoy en mi cuerpo….-dijo inexpresiva hasta que sonrió como nunca- ¡Estoy en mi cuerpo!

Su felicidad duro poco al recordar lo que paso hace unos momentos.

Luz: y ahora tengo unas cuentas que arreglar con esas personas –siseo y salto de la cama corriendo hacia la puerta-

Salto hacia la manija y abriendo la puerta, bajo y entro al laboratorio.

Todos la estaban mirando en sus caras se notaba la pregunta ¿Qué hacia una Pikachu aquí? Pero Oak y Delia conocían a esa Pikachu y estaban atónitos.

Delia: Luz…

Oak: estas despierta. –termino lo que dijo Delia sin habla-

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

Luz: O si estoy despierta, y no estoy nada feliz –dijo con telepatía lo que hizo que todos la miraran sorprendidos incluyendo Delia, Oak y el propio Pikachu-

A decir verdad ella también estaba sorprendida pero lo ignoro para que la tomaran enserio.

Nadie, repito NADIE se metía con su Ash y se salía con la suya.

Luz: primero que nada estoy MUY decepcionada, sobretodo con ustedes dos Profesor y Delia ¿Cómo se atrevieron a traicionar a Ash? –dijo poniendo nerviosos al Profesor y Delia, si ella había escuchado todo, estaban muertos-

Gary: por que era un idiota que no podía ganar nada ! –grito como si esa fuera una razón-

Luz: O si claro, como tu que no ganaste nada y te rendiste tan rápido que das gracia –dijo con voz maliciosa haciendo que Gary apretara los puños e internamente se preguntara como diablos ella se entero de eso-

Luz: ahora continuo con quien…Asi Brock y Misty, Ash los ayudo a ustedes como nadie mas, Misty el te soportaba y a pesar de que discutían el siempre te apoyo incluso cuando tus propias hermanas no lo hacían, y Brock a pesar de que eres un pervertido sin remedio el siempre te apoyo cuando más lo necesitaste incluso te acepto unirte en su viaje para lograr tu sueño de ser un criador Pokemon cosa que lograste de no ser por Ash seguirías estancado en tu gimnasio cuidando de tu hermanos –dijo con furia en sus ojos-

Brock igualmente apretó los puños, no tenia idea de cómo la Pikachu se entero de eso pero tenia razón.

Luz: y ahora que tal, May y Max, May de no ser por Ash seguirías asustada de los Pokemon y Max crees saberlo todo cuando eres un idiota que ni quiera puede apreciar a sus amigos cuando mas lo necesitan –dijo asqueada-

Tanto May como Max apretaron los puños y May estaba conteniéndose de llorar.

Luz: ahora que tal, Dawn, tu ni siquiera pediste viajar con Ash ¡Hasta intestaste atrapar a su Pikachu! Aun si el te acepto y te ayudo en las practicas para los concursos, te apoyo y consoló cada vez que perdiste

Dawn puso sus manos sobre sus ojos negándose a llorar.

Luz: ahora…Iris y Cilan, Iris si crees que Ash es un pequeño niño entonces tu estas igual, ¿Quien se cree a si mismo maestro dragon cuando ni siquiera deja luchar a su primer dragon? Cilan a pesar de que tus observaciones NUNCA se entendían el siempre se apoyo a que pudieras llegar a ser un conocedor clase S

Ambos apretaron los puños, esa Pikachu SABIA donde herir.

Luz: ahora Clemont y Bonnie, Clemont Ash siempre te apoyo en tus inventos a pesar de que siempre explotaban y Bonnie el siempre te protegió como la hermanita que nunca tuvo

Bonnie puso sus manos en sus ojos y lloro en cuanto a Clemont el apretó los puños.

Luz: ahora por ultimo pero no menos importante Serena –dijo el nombre con tanto veneno que todos se estremecieron- Tu eras una debilucha con tanta ilusión que creíste firmemente que Ash te querría, lastima déjame decirte algo el solo te quería como una AMIGA, a pesar de eso el siempre te apoyo y ayudo en todo incluso se tomo la molestia de nunca quejarse de ti a pesar de que eras increíblemente molesta por tus celos –dijo con mas asco que otras veces incluso la insulto-

Serena lloro sobretodo por que sabia que todo lo que dijo era verdad.

Pero Luz estaba lejos de haber terminado con ellos.

Luz: y ustedes –miro a los Pokemon de Ash- Estoy decepcionada con todos pensé que después de todo lo que Ash hizo por ustedes se quedarían leales junto a el, pero veo que estaba equivocada –dijo y todos bajaron la cabeza- En cuanto a ti –apunto a Pikachu- Pensar que tenia la esperanza de que serias el indicado para que fuera el mejor amigo de Ash, sobretodo después de que Ash arriesgo su vida tantas vidas por ti pero nuevamente estoy decepcionada –dijo y Pikachu bajo la cabeza-

Todos pensaron que se había terminado pero no. Ahora viene la parte divertida….Para Luz.

Luz: Bueno idiotas ! Como yo ya dije todo no les tendré compasión ! –dijo y sus mejillas comenzaron a lanzar chispas y Delia y Oak estaban realmente sudando del miedo-

En cuanto a los otros no se intimidaron es mas se burlaron.

Gary: ¿Encerio? Tal vez seas buenas amenazando y herir de forma sentimental pero dudo que seas fuerte –dijo y Oak y Delia lo fulminaron con la mirada- ¿Qué? –dijo notando la mirada de su abuelo y Delia-

Luz: estas cavando tu propia tumba ! –dijo tan diabólicamente que todos se estremecieron- Agradezcan que no los estoy matando ! –dijo y lanzo un super ¡Que digo! GIGANTE trueno hacia todos-

Lo único que se escuchó en esos segundos del trueno, fueron los gritos de dolor de todos los humanos, incluso escucho un par de suplicas pero ella no se iba a detener. Incluso vio que Pikachu se retorcía de dolor a pesar de ser tipo eléctrico, justo cuando paro el trueno todos se desmayaron.

Luz: Ahora a ir por Ash –dijo y salió del laboratorio hasta que….-

Luz: cierto! Donde pudo haber ido ?! –dijo volteando a ver a los lados-

Estaba pensando hasta que una imagen le vino a al cabeza.

Luz: nuestro lugar –dijo y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque-


	2. Chapter 2

Luz corrio tan rapido como pudo entre las plantas del bosque. Tenia que estar ahí, si no, no sabria donde mas buscar.

Afortunadamente para ella, el efectivamente estaba ahí.

Estaba centado mirando el claro frente a el, lo miro triste hasta que corrio hacia el tirandolo al suelo. Sorprendiendolo.

Ash miro fijamente a la Pikachu en su pecho, le costo unos segundos darse cuenta de quien era.

Ash: Luz..? –dijo algo vasilante-

Luz: ¡SI! Soy yo, me alegra verte Ash! Kyaaa! –dijo acariciendalo-

Ash: oh Luz! –la abrazo- Pense que nunca depertarias –conteniendose el llorar-

Luz: lo mismo digo, por cierto me entere de lo que paso –dijo con enojo-

Ash: oh….¿Sabes? Creo que tienen algo de..-paro de golpe cuando Luz lo golpeo-

Luz: NO! No tienen razon! Son unos malditos que no merecen vivir! Tu los ayudaste a cada uno en sus sueños ellos NO tenian el derecho de decir eso! –dijo con furia-

Ash se tomo un tiempo para pensar en lo que dijo su mejor amiga hasta que algo lo golpeo.

Ash: ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –pregunto confundido-

Luz: larga historia, pero ahora quiero saber tu respuesta de lo que acabo de decir –dijo seria-

Ash: bueno…No se, ya nadie confia en mi y…-lo corto-

Luz: no digas que nadie confía en ti, porque yo confía hasta mi vida en ti –dijo mirándolo con un brillo en sus ojos-

Ash sonrió ante esto, no a cambiado nada.

Ash: entonces, creo que no debería darles el crédito a esos idiotas de verme asi –dijo con una sonrisa y Luz sonrió-

Luz: perfecto, entonces vámonos! No quiero estar cerca de esta escoria! –dijo levantándose-

Ash: jaja bien –se levanto y Luz subió a su hombro y desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque-

(…)

Luz y Ash habían llegado aun Aeropuerto, y Luz estaba algo confundida del porque estaban ahí.

Luz: hey Ash ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –le pregunto y este la miro-

Ash: nos vamos a una región a la cual no nos encuentren, una a la que no allá ido –dijo con una sonrisa y Luz asintió-

Luz: Entiendo, ¿Pero como compraras los boletos? –dijo y Ash en respuesta le mostro su billetera- ¿Cuándo…?

Ash: los entrenadores tienen una cuenta bancaria al empezar su viaje, no uso mucho dinero por lo tanto tengo mucho –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Luz: ….Wow

Ash: Lo se

Siguieron su camino en el Aeropuerto y buscaron una región a la cual ir, hasta que una les llamo la atención.

Luz: ¿La Región de Alola? –dijo leyendo el papel en la pared-

Ash: sale en unos minutos, y es una región en la cual no e estado –dijo y Luz sonrió-

Luz: ¿Entonces que esperamos?! ¡Vamos! –dijo levantando su puño-

Corrieron a comprar el boleto, y llegaron justo a tiempo, pues el avión estaba a punto de salir.

Se sentaron en los asientos agitados.

Ash: Bueno ya estamos yendo a una nueva región –dijo mirando por la ventana como despegaban-

Luz: Oh si, mas vale que me den un desafío, estoy que ardo por una batalla –dijo con sus patitas hechas puños-

Ash: Jajaja si yo también –pensó un momento- ¿Oye Luz?

Luz: ¿Si? –dijo mirándolo-

Ash: ¿Cómo es que sabias lo que paso? –dijo recordando la traición-

Luz: oh bueno –con una gota en la cabeza- Esto ser largo

Así Luz tuvo que contarle durante todo el viaje como sucedió su forma fantasma, y como había estado en el laboratorio escuchando y viendo todo, incluso cuando Ash volvió de sus aventuras y le contaba todo lo sucedido.

Cabe decir que Ash estaba sorprendido pero también contento, al menos su amiga no se aburrió tanto estando en esa forma.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Alola, bajaron del avión y vieron toda clase de Pokemon de todas las regiones. Ambos sonrieron emocionados.

Ash: Oh vamos a disfrutar esto –dijo con los asintiendo-

Luz: encontremos al Profesor de la región y veamos como funciona esta región –dijo y los dos caminaron por las calles de Alola-

Los dos caminaron por ahí, pero no vieron nada parecido a un laboratorio así que decidieron preguntar a una amable señora y esta les indico el camino.

Cuando llegaron vieron una casa de madera en frente de una playa desierta.

Ash: supongo que aquí es –dijo mirando la casa con Luz asintiendo-

Subieron las escaleras y tocaron la puerta, esperaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente les abrieron.

-Alola ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

Ash: ¿Eh? Alola…Estamos buscando al Profesor de la región –dijo y el hombre sonrió-

-Ese soy yo, soy el Profesor Kukui, mucho gusto…-dijo esperando a que le dijera su nombre-

Ash: Oh mi nombre Ash y ella es Luz –dijo apuntando a la Pikachu-

Luz: Mucho gusto Profesor –dijo con telepatía sorprendió al Profesor-

Kukui: ¿Una Pikachu con telepatía? Pensaría que es posible para un Alola Raichu pero esto…-dijo realmente sorprendido-

-¿"Alola Raichu"? –repitieron confundidos-

Kukui: oh si, verán aquí en Alola algunos Pokemon, mayormente de Kanto, tienen una forma cambiada al evolucionar, por ejemplo en Kanto Raichu es tipo eléctrico, aquí es eléctrico/Psíquico –dijo sorprendiendo a los dos visitantes-

Luz: Ósea que si evoluciono tendré poderes Psíquicos? –dijo y el Profesor asintió- Vaya…

Kukui: Aunque me sorprende que tengas telepatía –dijo examinándola con la mirada- ¿Cómo surgió?

Luz: No tengo idea –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Lo tengo desde hace unas horas

Kukui: Ok eso es extraño, pero bueno ¿Para que me buscaban?

Ash: queríamos preguntarle si podíamos registrarnos aquí Profesor –dijo y el Profesor sonrió-

Kukui: Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema, pero tendrás que darme tu Pokedex para que pueda cambiarlo –dijo y Ash asintió-

Después de cambiar el Pokedex y tener a Rotom, Kukui le dio una muda de ropa a Ash por el calor, que eran una sudadera sin mangas blanca, pantalones no tan largos también blancos, y zapatillas grises.

Luz: te vez como si fueras un santo Ash –dijo riéndose-

Ash: ja ja muy graciosa, sin embargo me gusta la ropa –dijo y ella asintió-

Rotom: Te ves bien Ash –dijo mirando a su nuevo amigo- Aun no puedo creer que una Pikachu sea capaz de hacer la telepatía

Luz: si dejaran de cuestionar ese detalle –dijo con una gota en la cabeza-

Rotom: entiende, en un Alola Raichu en comprensible pero ¿Una Pikachu?

Luz: Pues déjame decirte algo –dijo con el ceño fruncido- Yo puedo hacer todos los movimientos y ataques especiales de los Pikachu, deberías buscar cuantos son y cuales son créeme te sorprenderás –dijo cruzada de brazos-

Rotom: Veamos –buscando en la información y se sorprendió- ¿Puedes hace todo eso?!

Luz: aja, muy impresionante ¿Verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa-

Rotom: realmente…..-dijo con cara de shock-

Ash: Bueno ya, veamos como es esta región y de paso, Rotom ¿Puedes explicarnos como funcionan las cosas aquí? –dijo saliendo con Luz en su hombro-

Rotom: Claro Ash, será un placer –dijo siguiéndolo-

Asi comenzó la nueva aventura de nuestro héroe, ¿Qué le esperara ahora que tiene a Luz con el?


End file.
